pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Yula
Amethyst is a young girl, age seven, though her parents sent her forward in time by 100 years, by mistake. She's somewhat shy, but can be very bold under the right circumstances. Her Pokemon Spirit is a Weavile named Blade, who used to be the Sneasel in the past that she was once best friends with. Now, however, the are forced together, and they are both bitter about it. Amy tries to find the fight-free alternative to every situation, though Blade's thoughts tend to mix with hers, and she will not hesitate to go head-first into battle. She may not be all too strong (yet), but she is incredibly quick and as agile as a Weavile. Some of the dark and ice powers are used by her, though she doesn't completely understand how. Amethyst feels abandoned by her parents, thinking they had sent her through time to get rid of her. She has bright red hair, and generally wears black and white dresses, sized appropriately for a seven-year-old. Her skin is slightly pale, and while her eyes are normally light blue, her Weavile Spirit caused her left eye to turn ruby red, the pupil shrinking to a slit. Her power can greatly increase when she is irritable or angry. Example Post Amethyst nearly shrieked when the boy came back toward them, after... Transforming? What happened there exactly? She was so startled by his return that even the reassuring grip wouldn't quite cut it. Lucy grabbed him, seeming to keep him from actually reaching them. She then... Ate'' him!?' It seemed like this whole world was just a giant dream, and that soon she'd wake up in her old bed, Blade would be out of her head, and everything would be happy again. But no. If this crazy dream world weren't bad enough, ten the dream within it was just terrifying!! Was this cannibalism??It's a dream within a dream! INCEPTION!! Was it eating someone if she had shoved the boy into her stomach?? This was extremely terrifying but at the same time... She understood it. How this made any sense to her was beyond insane, some sort of witchcraft or mind-altering hypnosis.Certainly not Blade, right? He's not that crazy, no. That's impossible. None of this seemed to contain any logic to her. Was she too young to understand? Even though she was ahead of everyone else here by about ninety-five years or so? ''This is normal, Amethyst. Blade's voice woke her from her subconscious slumber. She shook her head. How the heck is this normal?? She just shoved that kid in her belly and ate him!! He chuckled. His presence is still living in there. He's alive. Maybe she's trying to keep him hidden? He did say that he'd bring danger to you two. What? When did he say that?? Obviously when you weren't paying attention. Amethyst sighed slightly, and Blade continued. Look, you can keep ignoring me all you want, but you know your wielder abilities come from me. So if you want to protect yourself, or anyone else, you're going to have to work with me. Capisce? She sighed and nodded. Once she was snapped back into reality, she sort of just watched Lucy blankly. '''''Either she understood what Lucy was doing, or she was simply so traumatized by it that she had broken and now looked like a lifeless puppet. Category:Character